


Unsound

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Omegaverse Ordained [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux doesn't like Kylo's weapon of choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsound

Kylo is in that indolent, post-heat haze he gets when he’s been thoroughly fucked. He’s always more amenable the next day, his prickly moods gone in favour of tiny sighs and a predeliction for cuddling. Hux does wonder how much of the man’s sour temper had been his artificial sterilisation. It can’t have helped him being on so many hormones to block his cycles, or to hate his own status so much. 

Although Hux hates the stereotype of the troublesome virgin omega, who just needed a good Alpha knot to settle them down, he thinks there’s some truth behind it in this case. Still didn’t excuse the enforced breeding of omegas, but he does think this relationship has benefited them both. 

His omega rubs his face into the pillows, smiling to himself when he thinks Hux isn’t looking. He grabs a shower and comes back to see Kylo hasn’t moved. 

“Not hungry?” 

“Starving.” 

“Get showered and I’ll get breakfast brought up.” A compromise, because he’d rather eat away from their rooms, but he can cope once a month. 

Kylo’s eyes slant, and from the gleam in them he’s hoping for a second course after, and Hux doesn’t think he means food. A nod, and he slips from the sheets to get clean. They had both been too exhausted last night: an omega in peak - almost Alpha - condition takes some fucking to get him to properly submit to it, and they both get worn out every time. 

When he’s gone, Hux places the order. No point getting dressed, so he flings on a robe and cinches it closed. His eye lingers on the metal cylinder by the other side of the bed. Hux paces over, hefts it gingerly, unsure if it will go off in his hands. 

Carefully, he turns it, feeling the weight and balance. He knows the blade has no real mass or weight, just the drag of moving it through the air. He’s never held one before, but he’s also never wanted to. A blaster works just fine, and the Force is too esoteric and unpredictable for his liking. Still, his mate thinks it’s important, and it’s a cornerstone of his self worth. He’s never going to give it up (and frankly, if he did, Hux would question his judgement), so it’s best he uses it to both of their advantage and does so safely. 

He knows the crystal is cracked, and the vents are there to keep it semi stable, but still… His fingers slide over the uneven surface, and his eyes meet Kylo’s when he comes back inside. 

“You should make another.”

“That one works fine.”

“Surely you can do better than this, Ren? It’s barbaric, even for a Force user.”

“Didn’t tell you to build a better super weapon,” Kylo grumbles, snatching the hilt from his hands and cradling it to his chest. 

“I just mean–” 

“Don’t. Just don’t.” 

His mate is self-conscious, now, and defensive. The good mood wanes, the shadows around his eyes wax. 

“I just meant… You could do better. That thing could blow at any time.”

“Just like me?” Kylo snarks. 

“Except I don’t lose you if _you_ blow up.”

The door goes, and Hux answers it. When he comes back in, the Knight is still looking at his hilt. His expression is complicated, and Hux could maybe have handled this better. 

“We need more crystals for Starkiller Two. We could… Get matching ones?” Hux tries, instead. 

“Yeah, maybe.” 

It’s a start. 


End file.
